


The Great Love Story of 1812

by Elena_99



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, First Kiss, Kissing, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Plan, idkwhattoput
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_99/pseuds/Elena_99
Summary: Elena is manipulative as always and creates a plan for Anatole to seduce Pierre so Pierre will still keep her lifestyle lavish. But Pierre turns out to be a lot more than Anatole expected.





	The Great Love Story of 1812

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I thought of it in the middle of the night. Don't like don't read and listen to the amazing musical Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 because it's amazing.   
> Also the characters aren't mine.

I do not love Helene. I have never loved Helene.   
She is an adulteress who spends my money on whim while I sit at home and read. Andrei is off at war, my friend betrothed to a woman whom he loves and whom loves him. I wish I was a stronger man, I'd withhold my money from Helene until she stopped her ways, but I know she does not love me also. I am not a strong man and I shall die bitter and alone. Maybe I could be a stronger man.  
Helene read from Pierre's journal. She sighed for once, for her her heart was cold when it came to Pierre, she felt something other than disdain for her husband. He was alone, sexless, unloved, and his dearest friend off at war. 

He needed someone as Helene had Dolokhov, but he would never find someone on his own.  
Elena had an idea. An idea that worked in her favor. That night as Anatole threw another party to drink and find woman Helene approached her brother.   
"Helene!" He shouted merrily. He was only tipsy thankfully. "Dear sister to what do I owe the honor?"   
She smiled at his friends politely, but glared at her brother, "Come with me."   
"Fine fine" he mumbled grabbing a full bottle of rum on his way to an empty room.  
He loved his sister, but he was not in the mood for this. "What?" He groaned. He'd been pulled away from beautiful men and woman alike. 

"It's about Pierre." Anatole scoffed, "What could he have possibly done?"   
"It's not what he's done it's what he might do." Anatole was sober now, "What do you mean exactly, Elena?"   
"He's been feeling more and more useless. I think he might cut off my funds."   
Anatole's mind raced, "He wouldn't sister, he never do that to anyone, he's too weak hearted."   
"Something about this time is different, I think."   
"Helene, please tell me what I can do." Anatole asked frantically because he do anything for her."   
She remained calm, excited even, "He needs someone." 

The next day as Anatole had woken up hungover as he'd drunken himself stupid the night before, he pulled himself together.   
They'd forged a plan the night before now all they needed to do was put into action. He walked to Pierre's contemplating. Finally building up the nerve to knock.

"Anatole" Pierre looked puzzled, "Helene isn't here at the moment." Anatole smiled with his usual swagger, "I know, I came for you."   
Pierre blushed, "Me?" Still he moved aside for Anatole to come in. "Was there something specific you needed to talk about?"   
"Pour us a drink?" Anatole asked following Pierre to the parlor.  
He crowded him slightly so when he turned around all he saw was Anatole's perfect face.   
Pierre's breath caught in his throat, "W-What was it you needed?"   
" I can not enjoy your wonderful company without needing something. I'm offended" Anatole played mock hurt. "Anatole, I'm sorry" but of course Pierre took it literally.   
"No worries" Pierre smiled widely, "I did come to ask you something. Actually to invite you to my party. Everyone will be there, except Helene. As I'm sure she told you she's going to see our father for the next two weeks." 

"Yes, yes of course" Pierre muttered though Elena had yet to tell him.   
"So will you come?" "Wha-What?" Pierre sputtered breaking out of his day dream.   
"To the party, Pierre. I assure you, you'll be the most handsome there."   
Pierre blushed deeply wanting to say how he never could come close to Anatole's beauty but instead he stuttered out an excuse, "I might be busy." 

"Doing what, reading?" Anatole couldn't help but tease. "Please, give me another excuse to enjoy your presence.  
"I don't think you should be bothered with me" Pierre sighed looking down.   
Years with Elena made him doubtful.   
Anatole took Pierre's chin lightly in his hand tutting softly, "Nonsense, I will be thoroughly grateful for your company, please don't make me beg."   
Pierre turned a crimson shade, "Thank you for the invitation, Anatole."   
Anatole stroked his face, "May I be graced with your presence" he said with a flourish and left The house before drinks were poured. 

He went the place he usually did, the bar, where his closet friend Dolohkov awaited him. "You're late" he observed.   
Anatole put a hand on his shoulder, "I had something to do."   
"Last night I saw the girl you've been enamored with, Natasha Rostova. She's waiting for Andrei Bolkonsky to come home from war, but I have a feeling you could sweep her off her feet."   
Anatole shook his head and nearly his entire body, "No, no more about Natasha. There's someone else I have become enraptured with."   
Dolohkov raised his eyebrows but he wasn't that surprised. Anatole's attention spam was as short as his romances.   
So Anatole spun a tale of his sudden interest in Pierre, dear bewildered and awkward Pierre. In which he suddenly felt a spark of attraction for the man, and invited him to his party.   
Dolohkov being the loyal friend he was helped as he had no idea of the ruse. 

The next night the bash was thrown, and the room was filled with drunks who loudly sung throughout the room but Pierre had yet to make an appearance.   
Right when Anatole was in the bounds of chugging a bottle of rum to give up and try some other time Pierre quietly slipped through the door. He looked around nervously as if someone were about to jump out and scare him. He noticed the room filled with an intoxicated clan and moved to the liquor. 

Anatole grinned in a delight and slowly approached Pierre like a lion stalking its prey.   
"Pierre" Anatole chimed, Pierre swung around quickly, "You're late."   
"I'm very sorry Anatole, but I had to pull myself away from a book. I completely lost track of time."   
Anatole chuckled, "I don't doubt that for one second." Anatole knew Pierre wasn't one to party, only drinking alone.  
"Want to join me in private for a bit of wine. I have a feeling that would be more to your liking."   
"Anatole, I couldn't take you away from your guests" Pierre shook his head.   
"Please they're all too drunk too notice" his eyes glittered, "Please grace me with your company."   
Pierre blushed again, something Anatole decided he would like making Pierre do.  
He turned on his heel grabbing a miraculously empty bottle of wine and two glasses and headed to an empty office, shutting the door behind them.   
Anatole made himself comfortable  on the couch, Pierre sitting awkwardly across.  
He needed some wine in him, Anatole decided.  
He poured himself a smaller helping than the one for Pierre who almost chugged all of it in one gulp.  
"How have you've been, Pierre? It feels like it's been forever since we talked."   
"I didn't think we have anything to talk about" Pierre looked down swishing the rest of his wine.   
Anatole grabbed Pierre's wrist to steadying the glass, pouring in more wine, "Why Pierre, I believe you to be a engaging mystery, why don't you tell me what you've  been reading." 

Anatole was his usual charming self, laying on an extra bit of swoon to enrapture Pierre. So he let Pierre Drabble on about some book, he did not care to listen yet keeping a smile on his face and his eyes on Pierre's.   
Pierre told the story vividly, his hair falling into his face. Anatole reached over slowly brushing it away.   
"You tell your story so delightfully Pierre." 

Pierre blushed, his whole face turning a crimson shade, "I didn't think you were listening."   
Anatole cupped Pierre's cheek, "How could I not Pierre. Trust me when I say you are as enrapturing as you are beautiful."   
Somehow Pierre turned a darker shade of red. "I-I'm not beautiful" he stuttered.

Anatole scooted closer on the love seat, cupping Pierre's face with both his hands, "Believe me Pierre, you are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."  
Pierre was so red, so still. He's breathing uneven as he stared into Anatole's beautiful blue eyes. Anatole leaned forward catching onto Pierre's lapels and bringing their  lips together.   
Pierre gasped but tentatively slid his hands around Anatole's shoulder to bring them closer together after he'd gotten his bearings. 

Anatole took it as a sign to go further as he pushed Pierre down on the couch nipping at his neck. Pierre and quietly as they were both aware of the drunken crowd outside.   
Anatole continued until they were both hard.  
"Let m-me" Pierre stuttered. He carefully moved Anatole down onto the couch, his breeches already undone. He started slowly and sloppily, Anatole suspected he'd never down it before. He caressed Pierre's head resisting the urge to buck his hips, so Pierre could go slowly.   
He only yanked Pierre's head back as he was about to come and was rewarded with the sight of Pierre streaked with come and red lips. 

Anatole pulled Pierre frantically kissing him, tasting him. Until someone burst in, a drunken Dolohkov, "Oops sorry." He giggled as he saw them on the couch.  
Pierre's eyes were wide, "I, um, should go." He lightly smoothed out Anatole's shirt as if he was wishing he didn't, but left the room in a worried manner.

Anatole sighed, redressing himself quickly to find Dolohkov.   
Anatole found him nursing a drink on the couch by himself.   
"My friend, did you see something Pierre and I on the couch just now?"

"Oh" Dolohkov sighed, "yes. I suppose you got what you wanted. You two were curled together like two lovers like Helene and I used to be.

While Anatole didn't want to hear what his sister and his friend did, he was curious.   
"What do you mean what you and Elena used to do?"   
He sniffed, "Elena has said that maybe we shouldn't see each other for awhile after she comes back. That she has to see how things are going. She wasn't even making any sense." 

But Anatole knew what she meant. His friend would be unhappy and his sister poor if this plan didn't work.   
"Not to worry, dear friend, I'm sure you and Helene will be alright. You know how she is."   
"I suppose so" he said doubtfully. "May I stay here tonight Anatole?"   
"Of course" Anatole patted his knee and got up to kick everyone out. 

That night he went to bed recounting the night's events and forging a new plan and the seduction of Pierre.  
He waited two days until he went to visit Pierre. Late in the day he knocked upon his door, Pierre answered book in hand.

"Anatole" a smile graced his lips, "What are you doing here?"   
"Well I came to see you, of course."   
"Come in please." He closed the door heading to the parlor's bar. "Would you like something to drink?" 

Anatole pushed up against him, "Not at the moment but I definitely want something else."   
Pierre's head turn and their lips met. "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you Pierre."   
Pierre pulled back, "I'd figured you would have already moved on to someone else". Pierre admitted. 

"You've entranced me Pierre, I want no one but you." Anatole twisted him around, kissing him roughly.   
"Anatole this is not the" he cut himself with a gasp as Anatole sucked his neck.   
He lifted Pierre up onto the bar undoing his buttons and kissing down his chest. Pierre grasped Anatole's hands just as he got to his pants, already hard.  
"Anatole we should get to a bedroom." 

Anatole wasted no time, he was strong, so he lifted Pierre up and straight to his room, flopping him down on the bed. Pierre scooted forward instantly trying to get closer to Anatole. Anatole's suspenders hung off his hips, his shirt undone and nearly wholly unbuttoned.   
He pulled off Pierre's clothing until he was done to his undergarments and then his own.   
He lowered himself lightly against Pierre brushing his lips against his stomach.   
Pierre made a breathy gasp, biting at his lips. "Anatole."

"Patience, dear Pierre" Anatole teased as he undid the others drawers. "Do you have any oil?"   
Pierre huffed, "Top drawer." 

Anatole moved swiftly before returning with the bottle. He coated his fingers as he spread Pierre's legs. He lifted one leg up hooking it on his hip.   
Gently, he pressed one finger to Pierre's rim, "Ready?"   
"Hmmm" Pierre answered as he hit his lips.   
Anatole moved slowly pumping one then scissoring two and three. Fingering Pierre until he was begging and moaning.   
Anatole lined himself up, "Ready Pierre" he drawled.   
"Please."   
Anatole pushed in to the hilt letting Pierre settle.   
"Move" Pierre whimpered through clenched teeth.   
Anatole pulled nearly out pushing back in as he built up a pace. A heat build up in Anatole's stomach but he gripped Pierre rubbing him to the edge. Pierre cried out, clenching down against Anatole. The pressure was all it took for Anatole.   
He moaned one last time spilling his seed inside Pierre. He pulled out, collapsing against the bed. Pierre blinked tiredly, moving closer despite the heat and mess.   
Anatole couldn't resist pulling their bodies together and falling asleep.  
The next morning Anatole woke first. He looked down at Pierre's fluttery eyes and mussed hair. He slept so peacefully. Anatole carefully moved, hoping not to wake Pierre. He tiptoed across the room towards the bathroom.   
As he returned he met the gaze of a surprised Pierre, but a smile soon graced his lips.  
"I thought you left" he admitted.   
"How?" Anatole asked making himself sound dumbstruck.

Pierre's gaze met the sheets, "I'm sure you have much better things to attend to." Anatole now understood that years with his manipulative sister (even though Anatole loved Elena he had to admit) had put a damper on Pierre's self worth.  
Pierre chuckled, a bit darkly, "I'm so glad you're naked so I can show you just how much I want o be here." And then he pounced.   
Grasping Pierre's wrist above his head he pushed butterfly kisses across Pierre's chest.  
Pierre shivered, "What are you gonna do?"   
Anatole looked up at him with a smile, "I've decided I am going to kiss every single part of you so I can show just how much I want to be here."

The room filled with Pierre's gasps and shriek at every ticklish zone. Anatole looked down at him with pride as he noticed Pierre's flushed tone and dilated pupils. He'd done that. The day continued in the same manner until Anatole realized the time.   
"Shit" he cursed, "I promised Dolohkov to meet him." The two were still twisted in between the sheets as they had been for hours, but Pierre wanted him to stay.

Pierre draped himself across Anatole's shoulders, "Do you have to?"   
It was the exact opposite of Pierre's selflessness. 

Anatole leaned back in the touch, bringing Pierre's arms around him. "I wish I could but Fedya (Dolohkov) is my closet friend and I promised. He placed a kiss upon Pierre's hand then another and another all up until he reached his shoulder. Pierre took the chance to kiss Anatole's lips, dragging him down onto the bed and crawling on top of him.   
"Don't go" Pierre breathed against the others lips.   
Anatole made a frustrated noise, "Pierre."   
"Fine" Pierre huffed giving in and crawling off him. Anatole dressed quickly trying to avoid Pierre's gaze. But he couldn't. 

Pierre looked up at him completely ravishingly, pouting.   
Anatole had only done to his suspenders and he already wanted to get them off. He leaned over Pierre caging him in with his arms. "Stop it" he growled.   
Pierre looked him puzzled, "How?"   
The frustrated noise left Anatole's mouth again as he kissed Pierre quickly before rushing out of the room. 

He covered up with his coat as he met the brisk air, and nearly broke into a run to meet Fedya.  
He knocked heavily upon the door, Fedya opened seconds later, half glaring.   
"You're late, Anatole."   
"My friend, I was caught up with someone else."   
Fedya eyebrows raised and a smirk rose on is lips, "You've bedded Pierre."  
Anatole liked his lips at the memory.

"So I assume you're moving on to something else?"   
"No" Anatole answered surprising Fedya, "I think I'd like to see where this goes."   
It was a vague answer, but he was used to so much more complications from Anatole.  
"What'd you need to about, though?" 

The two talked but thoughts of Pierre swirled about in Anatole's mind. He enjoyed, truly enjoyed being with Pierre. But the only reason he was with him in the first place was because of his sister's mischievous plan.   
For the first time Anatole felt this weird emotion. That gripped horribly at his heart and made him feel almost physically ill. Guilt. 

He excused himself from Fedya's company and went home. This time at a slower pace that let the cold bite as his body.   
He was all alone in his home. Usually he had gypsy girls or drunken friends but it was just him. Alone to contemplate his thoughts. 

He sat down on his empty bed, letting his thoughts naw at his heart. How horrible of of person could he be to toy with someone's emotions. These thoughts flooded his brain, and he coward under his sheets almost like he was trying to hide from them. He hated it. In just a few days Pierre had made him felt this. This was Pierre's fault of course or that's what he decided. He took a swig of wine trying to make himself sleep in peace. It didn't work until he drank more than half the bottle. 

The next morning he woke up groggy and nauseous. He'd drunk too much to fast and with little food.   
Still a plan formulated in his mind. A party of course, but he needed a few days to recover.   
He evaded Pierre for the few following days. Leaving bars when Pierre arrived and evading questions from him through Fedya. 

Yes it only added on to his guilt but Anatole was about to solve his problems. 

That Saturday Anatole threw one of his infamous parties. Relying on word of mouth to inform him every high society member was invited and them some. Indirectly inviting Pierre.   
That night his house was flooded with every kind of person. Soldiers, gypsies, the poor and the wealthy. It was nearly impossible to find someone and he didn't know exactly if Pierre would should up. 

Fedya spotted his anxious friend, "Anatole why aren't you enjoying the party? Has something else happened between you and Pierre?"   
Anatole forgot he wasn't supposed to be acting this way. He was supposed to swagger around and flirt with people all at once, but he was distracted. Why must Pierre be so distracting? He truly didn't understand how his sister found him unappealing. Pierre was kind, strong, sweet, and beautiful. 

Then reality struck. He could not truly fall for Pierre, he was supposed to make Pierre fall for him. The situation had gotten out of his hands. He needed to do this.   
At at exact moment Pierre walked in looking sad. It cracked at Anatole's heart but he pushed forward with a smile. 

"Pierre!" Anatole shouted loudly pretending he was drunk but he had a mere sip of wine. He wrapped an arm around Pierre's shoulders, squeezing tightly. "My friend, you've made it" he slurred. 

"Anatole, I've been needing to speak with you" Pierre began but Anatole cut him off.   
"Have I introduced you to Dina? Marvelous girl, better kisser." Dina giggled tracing a finger down Pierre's shirt.   
"Hello."   
Anatole's stomach flipped. But he ignored it. "I'll leave you to it" he said a bit grimly. He tried to look away from the pair missing Pierre's shocked face.   
Vera approached him, slyly. "You throw wonderful parties Anatole. The place is crowded.   
Yet even in the sea of people I couldn't help but not spot you hot face." 

The compliment felt slimy to Anatole but he too thinly grinned. "And you're beauty compares." Anatole slid his arms round her, "Your bare arms, your neck, your li-." He stopped himself, caught in the sight of Dina halfway onto Pierre's lap carding her fingers throughout his hair. Another emotion burned throughout Anatole. Jealousy. And it decided no one could touch Pierre like that.

He ripped away from Vera crossing the room to Dina and Pierre, furiously gripping Pierre's shoulder.   
"Dina" Anatole glared daggers, "I need to speak with Pierre in private." He didn't wait for an answer, pulling Pierre along to the same office as last time. He slammed the door pushing Pierre up against it. 

"I can't" the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I can't let anyone else touch you."   
"Oh! Only you!" Pierre was furious, "Not the girl you practically pushed at me, not the girl who you had wrapped up in your arms, only you! YOU WHO HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME." Pierre took deep breathe adjusting his glasses. 

"You're drunk" Pierre sneered. He turned grasping for the handle and running from the room.   
Anatole chased after him to the cold air without a jacket.   
"Pierre wait."   
Pierre turned abruptly on his heel, "What?" He huffed. The anger apparent still.   
"I'm sorry for acting stupid. This. What I feel for you has made me do stupid things."   
"Oh so this is my fault?!"   
"No!" Anatole shouted grasping Pierre's hands. "Pierre I like you more than I have liked anyone else, so I tried to shoo you away but the feeling I felt when I saw someone touch you like that made me angry. I know it is not my place, but please come over tomorrow and let me explain in full."   
Pierre seemed to Contemplate this, "Five O'clock tomorrow. No alcohol." 

"Deal" Anatole agreed delighted and relieved. 

He bounced in anticipation the entire night, hardly keeping in his excitement as the party continued on all night long. 

The next morning Anatole cleaned up his home with Fedya's help along with his advice that it he truly desired Pierre not to screw this up. Apparently he had never seen Anatole happier. Which of course made Anatole feel guiltier. 

Finally the time arrived and Pierre was right on time. He knocked hesitantly at exactly five pm.

Anatole invited him in smiling grandly. 

"What was that exactly, yesterday?" Pierre demanded as soon as the door was shut. 

 

Heat creeped up Anatole's neck, "The truth Pierre. I tried to get you off my mind, but I couldn't, and so I tried to give you to someone else, but when I saw her touching you I lost it" Anatole rambled out in one breath.

Pierre inhaled sharply processing the information, "First of all Anatole, I am not yours to give. I make my own decisions and my decision was you and the fact that you tried to be rid of me hurts." 

Anatole clutched Pierre's shoulders, "Don't you see. The reason I tried to was because you make me feel something different Pierre. Something no one else has made me feel." 

He was actually telling the truth. He was being open and vulnerable and it made Pierre's heart melt. 

He embraced Anatole tightly, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "Oh Anatole, just promise me you won't do that again. Those things you told me made me feel special and when you just stopped speaking to me it felt like lies."

Anatole's heart cracked again. He cupped Pierre's face staring into his teary eyes, "Know my truths Pierre. You are wonderful, special, kind, amazing, and beautiful. I don't deserve you and I don't know how you think I do." 

Pierre looked shocked, his mouth agape. He softly pushed Anatole onto the couch straddling him but they were just hugging. It felt strange to Anatole. He'd never done this before, it was always sexual and Pierre had never gotten the chance. 

They held each other for a comfortable eternity until the sky darkened, and soft kisses were exchanged. 

Pierre dozed off in Anatole's arm and while he didn't wish to wake him he wanted Anatole to be comfortable. 

Carefully he lifted Pierre off the couch and to his room, laying him gently down. He removed his shoes, glasses, and outer layers all by one. All the while Pierre peacefully slept. He looked even more innocent this way. 

Anatole dressed down himself, before sliding in the bed to join Pierre. Where the slept all night. 

However nothing good lasts forever, day came and Anatole was first to rise. He did so carefully deciding they both needed a good cup of tea. 

He tiptoed to the kitchen and began boiling water. "Finally you're awake" a voice startled him. 

"Fuck" he swore. It was his sister. "Elena what are you doing back early" he began to panic. 

 

His sister smiled mischievously, "I have it." 

"What exactly" he asked truly confused. 

"Blackmail for Pierre." 

"WHAT?" Anatole screeched. This hadn't been part of the plan. 

Yet his sister continued on, "Anatole has a winter home in Iceland, where he kept unsent letter to Andrei confessing his feelings for Natasha." 

"He had feelings for Natasha" Anatole cut in. 

"Yes, the little oaf can't hide a thing. I'm going to use this to keep him on a tighter leash and this way you won't have to keep sleeping with him." 

"This wasn't part of the plan" Anatole said defiantly. 

A voice interrupted, small and hurt, "What plan?" Pierre. 

His hands shook, he was half dressed hair undone. "W-what p-plan Ana-Anatole?" he stuttered in a broken voice. 

Helene laughed, "What did you think was going on Pierre? You couldn't possibly have thought Anatole loved or even liked you? You. Are. Pathetic." 

Anatole gasped at his sister's cruelty, had she always been this way, he wondered. 

"HELENE" he yelled. 

Tears streamed down Pierre's face, "It's true, isn't it Anatole?" 

He didn't give Anatole a chance to answer as he ran out the door into the cold, unprotected. 

"HELENE, my cruel sister. You have never been more wrong." Anatole growled marching to his shocked sister, wrenching the letters from her hands and turning on his heel to run after Pierre. 

Their home wasn't far and as Anatole arrived he noticed the door ajar. 

"Pierre" he voice echoed throughout the house. 

He followed the sound of crying. 

"Pierre" he repeated. 

The sounds came from Pierre's room. Anatole entered cautiously, met with the sight of all the books thrown to the floor and the things strewn across the room. Pierre in the middle of the chaos. "Pierre" Anatole whispered. 

Pierre didn't look up instead staring at his hands, "Where were your family's cruelty end?" he moaned. 

Anatole sunk to the floor next to Pierre. "Please, please look at me." No response. "Please beautiful." 

Pierre looked up his eyes red, "Fuck you, asshole. You don't get to call me that anymore." He half hardheartedly shoved at Anatole's shoulders only making the other rock backwards and forwards.

"Pierre please listen. This was Elena's plan and yes I went along with it but she is my sister. The real reason I tried to push you away is because I felt real feelings for you and I felt guilty. I was going to tell Elena but I never imagined she blackmail you."

"Liar!" Pierre snarled. 

"No! Pierre, I swear on my soul all the things I told you were true. You make me feel as no other has. You are kind, sweet, amazing, and gorgeous Pierre. How could I not fall in love with you." 

"Why should I believe you?" Pierre asked grimly. 

"Because my feeling for you are true Pierre. Because even Fedya saw it. Because I have never held someone in my arms. Just held them. Only you Pierre." He took the letters from his back pocket, "Because I took these from Elena and I'm returning them to you. I would never hurt you Pierre and neither will Helene. She will listen to me. So if you want me to go I will. I will never speak to you again. You will never have to face me again." 

An edging silence broke over them. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

"No" Pierre finally said breaking the silence. He handed the letters back to Anatole, "Burn these." 

So Anatole did and they watched the papers catch flame and burn to ashes. 

"Promise you will never lie or deceive me again." Pierre whispered. 

"I promise." 

"Promise you will love me because you love me and not because someone forced you to."

"I promise." 

"Promise you will never push me away." 

Anatole intertwined their hands, "I vow and I promise you all Pierre, in hopes one day you may forgive me." 

The tears were gone from Pierre's eyes he softly pressed his lips to Anatole's kissing him like reunited lovers that'd been separated for years.

Anatole finally found someone he loved and Pierre finally found someone who loved him.


End file.
